CandyPluff Kids
The CandyPluff Kids (or Kids) is a group of twelve superpowered children of different ages. They are a group of siblings consisting of six boys and six girls. They are created by Doctor Ashton, a French-American man who specializes in certain fields of science. Each member/sibling has a different ingredient and color, also named after My Little Pony characters. Members Official Members * [[Cocojack|'Cocojack']] (voiced by Nika Futterman) — At 11 years old, Cocojack is the six-oldest of the children and Feathermay's twin brother. He is a bold child who loves nothing more than keep Springfield save from villains. * [[Feathermay|'Feathermay']] (voiced by Andrea Libman, singing voice by Shannon Chan-Kent) — At 11 years old, Feathermay is the six-youngest of the children and Cocojack's twin sister. She's quite fiesty and gets easily irritated, but cares deeply about her loved ones. * [[Snowcatcher|'Snowcatcher']] (voiced by Tara Strong, singing voice by Rebecca Shoichet) — At 17 years old, Snowcatcher is the eldest of the children. She is depicted as bossy, sarcastic, and condescending towards her siblings. Despite this, she cares deeply about her brothers and sisters. She often talks on her smartphone and uses it to talk to her boyfriend Bobby. * [[Diamond Rose|'Diamond Rose']] (voiced by Kristen Li, singing voice by Michelle Creber) — At 16 years old, Diamond Rose is the second-oldest of the children. Diamond is depicted as kind and pretty, but is naive and lacks intelligence and awareness. She shows talents in fashion designing. * [[Starlight Song|'Starlight Song']] (voiced by Sam Vincent) —At 15 years old, Starlight Song is the third-oldest of the children. Starlight is a free-spirited musician interested in rock and roll music, and he owns and plays an electric guitar and other instruments. * [[Jolly Hop|'Jolly Hop']] (voiced by Rob Paulsen) — At 14 years old, Jolly Hop is the fourth-oldest of the children. Jolly is fond of practical jokes and comedy, and owns a ventriloquist dummy. * [[Rainbow Flash|'Rainbow Flash']] (voiced by Natalie Palamides) — At 13-years-old, Rainbow Flash is the fifth-oldest of the children; Rainbow is very energetic and competitive and often engages in sports and other physical activities. * [[Flittershy|'Flittershy']] (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) — At 8 years old, Flittershy is the fifth-youngest of the children; Flittershy is a cynical but shy gothic girl. She has an uncanny ability to suddenly appear in places, which often frightens her siblings. * [[Fizzypop|'Fizzypop']] (voiced by Madeleine Peters) — At 6 years old, Fizzypop is Pinkie Pie's twin brother and the fourth-youngest of the children. Unlike his sister, he is a fun-loving child who loves to get his hands dirty, which often annoys Pinkie. * Pinkie Pie (voiced by Claire Corlett, singing voice by Michelle Creber) — At 6 years old, she and Fizzypop are twins and the third-youngest of the children. Pinkie Pie is a bratty girly-girl who mostly wears pink and acts as a tattletale for the family. * [[Clover Sky|'Clover Sky']] (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) — At 4 years old, Clover Sky is the second youngest of the children; Clover is a child prodigy and often engages in complex equations and experiments. * [[Daisy Dreams|'Daisy Dreams']] (voiced by Andrea Libman) — At 1 years old, Daisy Dreams is the youngest of the family; Daisy is a playful infant who can walk and fly independently and likes being carried by one of her siblings. Honorary Members TBA Fictional * Ultra Guardians * Run-Of-The-Mill Kids (aka "normal" versions of the CPK.) About The CandyPluffs * Each of the Kids have a specific color which identifies them: ** Cocojack - Brown ** Feathermay - Orange ** Snowcatcher - Light blue ** Diamond Rose - Aquamarine ** Starlight Song - Purple ** Jolly Hop - Yellow ** Rainbow Flash - Red ** Flittershy - Dark gray ** Fizzypop - Dark blue ** Pinkie Pie - Pink ** Clover Sky - Green ** Daisy Dreams - Lavender * Kids with natural hair color: Snowcatcher, Starlight Song, Cocojack, Feathermay, Fizzypop, Pinkie Pie, Daisy Dreams. * While the sisters have the usual Powerpuff Girl attire, the brothers have an attire slightly different from the Rowdyruff Boys; instead of black pants and sneakers, they have white pants and black shoes. * Each of the Kids have a different hair color: ** Cocojack - White ** Feathermay - Light gray ** Snowcatcher - Orange ** Diamond Rose - Pink ** Starlight Song - Brown ** Jolly Hop - Baby blue ** Rainbow Flash - Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple ** Flittershy - Dark blue ** Fizzypop - Yellow ** Pinkie Pie - Red ** Clover Sky - Purple ** Daisy Dreams - Black * Kids who used to be middle children: Diamond Rose, Starlight Song, Jolly Hop, Rainbow Flash, Cocojack. Trivia * Each of the Kids' signature colors are a darker/lighter shade than the other. The only exceptions to this are Jolly Hop and Flittershy. ** The brothers (Cocojack, Starlight, Rainbow, Fizzypop, and Clover) have darker shades, while the sisters (Feathermay, Daisy, Pinkie, Snowcatcher, and Diamond) have lighter shades. * They are a combination of The Loud House characters, Powerpuff Girls, and characters from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. Category:Groups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Heroes